Kingdom of the wild
by completedestruction16
Summary: Link and Zelda are exploring hyrule and are marrying each other.
1. Chapter 1

Link knelt down waiting for his princess, flowers in hand. He had his royal guard uniform on, waiting for the beautiful princess to approach him. He had just asked her out on a date and Zelda told him to meet her here. He was surprised Zelda even said yes to him so he patiently waited for the beautiful princess to meet him.

Zelda rode in wearing how flowing, elegant, regal royal gown and her white horse. Link kissed her on the hand and gave her the flowers. "You look beautiful my lady." Link said. "Thank you Link." Zelda said. She patted the back of the horse signaling for him to get on. Link got on and held her. "Oh- sorry am I-" Zelda interrupted Link "Yes of course."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Zelda asked sweetly. "I don't know." Link said. "Then why do you want to be with me?" Zelda asked. Link blushed "You know I'm not very good with words princess. But it's because I love you. I loved being your knight and protecting you. You're smart, brave, elegant, pretty, beautiful." Zelda blushed. "I love you too. You've always protected me link. I just want you to treat me like well-" "a princess?" Link asked. "No." Zelda blushed. "I want you treat me like you love me Link. You're always so formal and I think that's sweet."  
"I can't treat like any other woman sweetheart." Link said. Zelda smiled. "You just did Link- you treated me like your lover." Zelda said. "Because you are." Both of them blushed. "You're my hero." Zelda said as she laid on Link.

Zelda got up a little. "Oh Link you're so handsome and brave. You're humble about it but you are amazing. You look great in the uniform. Especially that beret." She said as she touched the hat. "Thank you my lady." Link said as she kissed zelda on the cheek. Zelda giggled. "I love how in a span of less than an hour we've started courting." She said. "Well we were already good friends. I've been protecting you for a while now." He replied. "I suppose so." Zelda replied.

They overlooked hyrule field and the sunset as they got off their horse. "It looks beautiful doesn't it. I love this kingdom." Zelda said. "Not as beautiful as you." Link said as he kissed her on the cheek. "We better get back to the castle. We still have to eat dinner after all. "I'm hungry." Link said. "I'm going to need to teach you proper etiquette of course." Zelda replied. "I don't want to embarrass myself in front of the princess of hyrule." Link agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Link ate his steak and Zelda ate her soup and salad. "So Link, would you like to dance?" "Of course my lady" Link said. Link and Zelda danced through the night. Then they went into Zelda's room and ate cake and tea. Zelda cuddled up with Link. "I love you, you're so warm and protective." She said. "Thank you, my sweet princess."  
"I love holding you. You smell very sweet." Link said. "Your smooth, beautiful face is stunning even from this angle." Link kissed her all over. "Oh Link. You treat me like a goddess." Zelda said, kissing him on the chest. "Because you are. You're the goddess incarnate and you will always be my princess too." Link replied. Zelda blushed. "Awww…." She said softly, cuddling up close to him. "You should go to bed my love." Link said. "Alright Link." She said. She changed into her nightgown and remained close to Link. "I'll bring your stuff in here tomorrow, you'll be able to stay here from now on." She said. Zelda put the bouquet of flowers in the vase and the silent princess next to her bed. She then fell asleep in Link's arms. Link put her to bed and went back to his room.

Zelda woke up happy and took her shower. She put on her dress, tiara, gloves and shoes. "My lady." Her maid said. "Oh- thank you maria." Zelda said as she saw her breakfast. She ate her parfait and drink her tea. Maria also brought in Link's clothes. She walked into the throne room and curtsied before her father. "Your majesty." She said. The king got off his throne. "Zelda what do you want?" Her father asked. "I know you're never so formal with me." "I just wanted you to know that I'm dating Link." "So that's what you were doing last night." "He's going to live with me now." Zelda replied.

"What? I suppose that's fine." The king said. "Thank you father." She said hugging him. "You've grown up so fast." Her father replied. Zelda walked out of the room. "Wait Zelda. Speaking of Link-"  
"What?" She asked. "I'm going to make him the captain of my royal guard. He's not your knight anymore." He said "Wait what. You're gonna let me explore on my own now! Thank you! Although I'm sad I won't be able to see Link as much now." "Actually no- I want you to stay here and stay safe."  
"So you just want me to wear dresses and stay inside the castle? Please father-" "No" Her father interrupted. "You can still research the technology, but I want you to stay here and become a princess." "Alright Father." Zelda said. She walked out of the room and went to research the guardians.


End file.
